Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-616)
. Gradually, however, a romance developed. Gwen, a science major, seemed to appreciate Peter's intellectual personality, different from that of jocks like Flash Thompson and preppies like Harry Osborn. She was Peter Parker's first true love. When May Parker lies sick, Peter gives everyone the cold shoulder including new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. While trying to go about a normal day, Peter this time he gets snubbed by Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn for being anti-social. Gwen later attends a space exhibit and Peter happens to show up as well. Gwen becomes frustrated when Peter only notices the exhibits and is completely oblivious to her presence. The criminal known as the Looter shows up to steal the meteor and Spider-Man arrives to prevent it. The Looter uses his dazzle gun to blind everyone and escape. Peter returns to try and talk to Gwen but she writes him off as a coward when he ran and changed. Overtime Gwen starts to see Peter in a positive light, admiring his strength and courage. When Harry was dropped off by his dad, when he asks if anything is wrong, his dad snaps angrily at him and Harry begins to worry. Pete sees what’s wrong and Harry starts confides in him his concerns much to the delight of Gwen. When Pete is going to school on his bike, Gwen notices his new ride and mentions it. As he tells her she’s got a lot to learn about him, they both really notice each other for the first time. At Empire State University Gwen invites Peter to a Party at her house on Sunday but he must decline as he is to meet his neighbors niece Mary Jane Watson. Gwen and her friends later learn that Flash Thompson has been drafted for the war. Gwen meets up with Peter, Harry and Flash at a local café. While talking about Flash’s draft, Mary Jane walks in and the boys are stunned. They’re even more surprised when Peter knows her and Gwen is jealous when they leave together. Harry tells Pete that Gwen is having a party for Flash and Pete explains to his friends why he hasn’t been around because of his money issues. Harry offers to talk to his father to see if he can get him a job. Gwen hears about the news the Peter and Harry are getting an apartment together. Gwen and her friends plan a going away party for Flash Thompson before he is leaving for the armed forces to fight in Vietnam. After the fight with the Vulture. Peter returns to his apartment which he shares with Harry Osborn, health hasn't improved for the better and forces himself to rest up until he gets better. He is visited by his Aunt May, Mary Jane, and Gwen Stacy while he's recuperating. Gwen starts to notice that Peter is depressed over his Aunts sickness which are effecting his grades. With Gwen and her friends help Peter is made to feel better about his life. Flash Thompson returns home on furlough from the war, meet with the gang: Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane Watson. Peter asks Gwen to accompany him to a science symposium with Professor Warren and she says yes. At the symposium, Doctor Octopus attacks and steals a device called a “nullifier”, a device designed as missile defense. Spider-Man tries to stop him, leaving Gwen on her own feeling abandoned by her date. Peter visits Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy where both compete for a date with him, but he leaves them both to check on his Aunt May. Gwen and her friends all get together at the Coffee Bean Barn. Peter and Mary Jane go to his Aunt May's House to assess the damage, done by the attack by Dr. Octopus when they're joined by Gwen. Peter goes missing and has gotten Gwen and all his friends and family worried as they have no clue where he could have gone. Soon news about Spider-Man's possible involvement in the disappearance of Peter Parker hit the press. When Spider-Man overhears the story, he goes to the police station where he admits to George Stacy, his daughter Gwen and John Jameson that he has amnesia and doesn't remember if he had anything to do with Parker's disappearance. But Gwen is still usnure what happened to Peter during his absence. Death of Captain Stacy Their romance became more complicated when her father, Police Captain George Stacy, was killed by falling debris from a battle which involved Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus''Amazing Spider-Man'' #90. Gwen blamed Spider-Man for that event, which set back their relationship for a while. Gwen left for Europe to deal with her loss. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin's alter ego, fathered twins, a boy and a girl, with Gwen Stacy, to whom she gave birth while she was in France. Feeling ashamed, she vowed that she would raise them with Peter.In an extremely controversial story arc called "Sins Past" by J. Michael Straczynski taking place from Amazing Spider-Man #509-514 (August 2004-January 2005) When she returned from Europe, Gwen and Peter resumed their relationship, but it would not last for long. Soon after Gwen Stacy traveled to the Savage Land with both J Jonah Jameson and Peter in search of a monstrous man thing called Gog. She was kidnapped by the monster and Peter was believed dead but was rescued by Ka-Zar. During this however, Gwen eventually comes to forgive Spider-Man and believe that he was not responsible for her father's death, and befriends middle-aged photographer Phil Sheldon who was searching for a way to clear the hero's name at the time. holding Gwen's dead body]] Death Gwen Stacy was held on a bridge by the Green Goblin, who saw her and her children as a threat to his potential heirs.Amazing Spider-Man #121 (June 1973) "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" by writer Gerry Conway and penciller Gil Kane Spider-Man arrived to fight the Green Goblin, but Spider-Man was sick and not performing as well as usual. When the Green Goblin pushed Gwen Stacy off the bridge, Spider-Man caught her by a leg with a string of web. Unfortunately the sudden stop in midair snapped Gwen's neck, killing her. Spider-Man initially thought he had saved her, but when he pulled Gwen back up onto the bridge, he realized that she had died. In anger, Spider-Man almost killed the Green Goblin in retaliation, but chose not to do so in the end. The Green Goblin still seemingly died anyway when he was impaled by his own Goblin Glider in an attempt to kill Spider-Man (the Green Goblin was later discovered to have survived). Post Mortem The death of Gwen Stacy had enormous repercussions. Mary Jane, a close friend of Gwen Stacy, was deeply affected by Gwen's death. Mary Jane became much more serious. Gwen's death also drew Peter and Mary Jane into a closer friendship, and eventually a romantic relationship. The Punisher tried to hunt down Spider-Man, as he wrongly believed Spider-Man to be Gwen's murderer. The Punisher had been manipulated into going after Spider-Man by a supervillain called the Jackal. The Jackal was once Miles Warren, a former professor of Gwen, who had secretly been in love with her. Following her death, Warren grew increasingly insane and adopted the persona of the Jackal. He also became completely obsessed with Gwen and created a clone of her. The Green Goblin manipulated the Jackal and the clone of Gwen and used both of them in the Clone Saga. Eventually, the clone established her own identity. Sins Past Norman Osborn raised Gwen's two children, a boy and a girl Gwen had named Gabriel and Sarah, respectively. Due to Norman's enhanced blood, the twins aged faster than normal and became adults within the span of a few years. Osborn told them that Peter was really their father and was responsible for their mother's death. The twins then attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man told Mary Jane about his initial encounter with Gabriel and Sarah, whereupon Mary Jane revealed that she knew about Norman's involvement with Gwen and told all to Peter. She had kept it from him all these years because Gwen was distraught and begged her not to say anything. Peter told the twins the truth. Sarah believed Peter, but Gabriel did not. Gabriel took the Green Goblin formula and briefly became a new Green Goblin. | Powers = | Abilities = Gifted biochemistry student. | Strength = Gwen possessed the normal strength of a girl her age who participated in moderate excercise. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *J.M. Straczynski stated that he originally wanted Peter Parker to be the father of Gwen's kids but the editors nixed the idea. The powers that be felt that it would age Peter Parker too much if he had two adult kids running around. It was then decided by the whole creative and editorial team that Norman Osborn would be the father. *The original comic featured a "snap" sound effect next to her head in the panel in which Spider-Man's webbing catches her. Some fans believe this indicates that her neck was broken by being caught by Spider-Man's web. Other fans do not think this sound effect implies this. Further confusing the issue, some reprints of the story take out the "snap" sound effect. *In Amazing Spider-Man #125 (October 1973), Roy Thomas wrote in the letters column that "it saddens us to have to say that the Whiplash effect she underwent when Spidey's webbing stopped her so suddenly was, in fact, what killed her. In short, it was impossible for Peter to save her. He couldn't have swung down in time; the action he did take resulted in her death; if he had done nothing, she still would certainly have perished. There was no way out." They also explained that Gerry Conway, Roy Thomas, and Stan Lee had decided that she had to die because Peter Parker wasn't ready for marriage, and the relationship was too often off and on again. *In an issue of What If?, Spider-Man saves Gwen not by letting her fall, but by leaping down in time to catch her - also, when the same is done to Mary Jane in the first Spider-Man movie, he swings down from his web to save her instead of trying to stop her in mid-air. **It is also interesting to note that Mayday Parker in MC2 does the same thing to save Gwen during a vision Gwen's death. *The Green Goblin's status in Spider-Man's rogues gallery was elevated by his murder of Gwen Stacy. Before the death of Gwen Stacy, Doctor Octopus had seemed to be Spider-Man's primary arch nemesis, but the death of Gwen Stacy was key to making the Green Goblin, even more than Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man's primary arch nemesis. *Several subsequent adventures have contained echoes of Gwen's death when other women have fallen great heights during Spider-Man's battles. On most occasions he has saved them by jumping after them and working with their momentum, rather than trying to stop them with his webbing. * In a similar situation happens on the Washington Bridge, when the Green Goblin kidnaps Mary Jane this time. At one moment, Mary Jane falls from the bridge due the impact of a gun when she fired at Osborn. Then, Spider-Man states that he dreamed about Gwen's death and how he would stop it, and shoots many webs to brake Mary Jane's fall from many points, so her neck wouldn't break. *A discrepancy is established in the story "Spider-Man Revenge of the Green Goblin" (2002) that Norman Osborn believes he has no heir which "Sins Past" implies he has twin heirs. Osborn says "I have no heir, my son is dead...and my grandson Normie is much too young to carry on my stead". | Trivia = *Deadpool once had Arnim Zola make four Gwen Stacy clones in exchange for sparing his life. *In the House of M storyline, Gwen was never killed, and instead was married to Peter with a young son. The shock of having his true life's memories returned greatly devastated him. When the world was returned to normal by the Scarlet Witch at the conclusion of the story, Gwen remained dead and Mary Jane was again married to Peter. *Gwen was cloned in the third Clone Saga comic. right|thumb|100px *Gwen's death in Ultimate Spider-Man has provided similar controversy, as she was a much more developed character than her classic counterpart, and is generally seen as the most controversial and perhaps unnecessary move of the series. She was killed by the Carnage creature; however the bizarre, vampiric method of death and much of the Carnage creature in detail was never truly explained and could be a possible backdoor for her revival. See Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-1610) for more information on her Ultimate universe counterpart. | Links = * Stacy Wikipedia:Gwen Stacy * }} Category:Stacy Family Category:Killed by Norman Osborn Category:Deceased Characters